


In this time

by rynny088



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coma, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynny088/pseuds/rynny088
Summary: Wanted to feel you for the last time and I really did feel you(I just don't know what to write here)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 15





	In this time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is lame they are alot of typos and wrong grammars vut hope you like it!

*Clang*

The sound of the door opening reached Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi walked closely to the door and saw Tsukishima

"Its me Yams" Tsukishima said as he slowly lowered his head not facing Yamaguchi and just walks inside

"It's already pass 12 Tsukki! Why do you always go home at a time like this?!" yamaguchi angrily speaked

"Can you just be quiet?" Tsukishima answered blankly

"W-why? Wh-why Tsukki? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS!? YOU-" Yamaguchi quieted when he saw Tsukishima just go to his room

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called

"SHUT UP!" Tsukishima answered angrily and faced Yamaguchi "I was just with Kuroo, Yams" he said

A tear escaped both Yamaguchi's eyes, facing down ward not facing Tsukishima's gaze

"You are always with Kuroo...you never even payed attention to me...Do you still loved me..Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked while crying

The room suddenky quieted.

"HA...HAHAHA" Yamaguchi laughed, tears escaping both of his eyes

"You can't answer right?" Yamaguchi asked and look at Tsukishima's eyes

"I can't answer because you already know that Yams" Tsukki answered and walked closely to Yamaguchi wiping his tears

"You are always with me but you're thinking of something else, You are always smiling and laughing but I know I'm not the reason.." 

Yamaguchi said "You said i know the answer? In the past...I really know but now I really didn't know..." he continued

"Yams..." he whispered "Im sorry" he said and peck a kiss at Yamaguchi"s cheeks

"Can you..just stay with me for the month? Stay like who you are from before? Stay with me...only me?" Yamaguchi asked while putting his head in Tsukishima's shoulder

Tsukishima slowly let go of Yamaguchi and straightly going to his room not even saying a word

Yamaguchi's legs weaked, he sat at the floor, facing down ward, tears flowing non stop

"W-why? Why tsukki? Wh-Why?" he whispred to himself

"You're really salty..Tsukki" he said and chuckled

*Month's Later*

Tsukishima got out of his room

Eyes bright red, Dark eye bags, and sad aura around him

He heated up his noodles and sat upon the chair

Looking at the other side of the table and murmured

"Im still all alone now" he said, a drop of tear escaped in his eyes and down to his noodles

He stand up and go to Yamaguchi's room, he slightly open the door and looked around

He sat at his bed and lay, hugging Yamaguchi's sheets

"Y-yams" he whispered

*Flashback*

Tsukishima go out at his room to find some food because he's hungry

Still thinking if Yams is still mad at him

As he goes out at his room he sees Yamaguchi lying in the middle of the house

Tsukishima panicked and run across to Yamaguchi

He slowly hold Yamuguchi's wrist and checked his pulse

"I-its not beating a-anymore" he whispred

Tsukishima was suddenly panicked, he immediately carried Yamaguchi out of the house

"HELP! HELP!" he screamed

A guy stopped and asked "What's the problem?" he asked

"P-please help me..." Tsukishima said while crying

"Hop On! Let's go the hospital" the guy said and Tsukishima rides on while holding Yamaguchi

As he walks onto the hospital he screamed "P-please Help me!" he said

A nurse asked him what happened "What happened?" she asked

"I-i just s-saw him ly-lying in the living room, h-his pulse i-is not beatin anyomere" Tsukishima explained

"Okay, but calm down" the nutse said as she asked for other nurses hep to get Yamaguchi

"He'll be in the emergency room, the doctor will do it's besr just sit there, okay? Calm down" she said

Tsukishima sat upon the chair waiting for the doctor, he cried and cried saying "I want you back"

In a couple of minutes waiting the doctor came out of the Emergency Room

"Are you a relative of the patient?" the Doctor asked

Tsukishima stands up and said "I-i'm not a relative I'm a lover" he answered

The doctor was shocked by Tsukishima's answer

"O-oh okay but..Mr. We have doon our best but we can't bring him back" the Doctor said while lookond down

Tsukishima can't believe what he heard he holds the Doctor's shoulders while crying

"Please tell me you are joking! He's fine right? Perfectly fine?" Tsukishima asked

"I'm sorry Little Boy but he's gone" the doctor answered

*End of Flashback*

Tsukishima cried while thinking of that time

He stands and slowly goes to Yamaguchi's closet

He opened and get a pair of clothes of Yamaguchi, he hugs it tightly, not even planning on letting it go

"I...love you" Tsukishima said

"YAMS!! I WANT YOU BACK! PLEASE..." Tsukishima said and kneeled while crying "j-just le-let me be with you only for the last time" he said and runned out of the house

BEEEEEPPPP*

Tsukishima saw a truck closed to him, he didn't move, he didn't flinched and just close his eyes

"I wanted to be with you Yamaguchi because I Choosed to be With You" he murmed

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Tsukki!" a familiar voice got closed to Tsukshima's ears

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the man in his life

"Y-yams" he said as he looked in Yamaguchi gaze

"Hmm?" he answered

"Tsukki are you okay?" Hinata's voice came closer and closer to Tsukishima

"It's been 10 and a half minutes since you past out" Kageyama said blanky and stared at Tsukishima lying in the floor

"Wh-what just happened?" Tsukishima asked

Kageyama just gave him a disgusted look

"Well... Hinata just hit your head with the ball..." Yamaguchi explained

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and saw that he was on a Volleyball court, he immediately looked at his phone and saw that it was a year earlier than the real year that he was in

He remembered clearly about this date, it's the date where Hinata came back from Brazil and meet up with them

He looked at yamaguchi, also blankly staring at him with ears bright red

And at this time they we're still not in a relationship

"Stand up!" Kageyama said and throw a ball at Tsukishima's head

"Oww!" Tsukishima complained

"Tsukki, gommen" Hinata said (gomen-sorry)

Tsukishima just standed up and sat at the table near the door

"It feels like the time goes back on it's own" he said in his mind "So i have to complete my mistakes" he thinks and chucked thinking that he'll hug Yamaguchi one last time

"What's happening to Tsukishima?" Kageyama whispered to Hinata's ear

"I don't know" Hinata whispered back

"Stop it guys" Yamaguchi said as he walked close to Tsukishima

"Are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked as he sat beside Tsukishima

"Yeah, I'm fine" Tsukishima answered

Yamaguchi sighed

"Yamaguchi! Wanna join us?!" Hinata asked

"Wh-where?" Yamaguchi asked

"A restaura--" Hinata didn't even finished his sentence when Tsukishima interrupted

"He can't come because he's coming with me" Tsukishima said as he holds Yamaguchi's hand

"O-okay" Hinata whispered to himself

"Maybe next time Hinata" Yamaguchi said as he wave goodbye to Hinata and Kageyama

When the two leaved and there's no track of them to be seen

Yamaguchi asked "So...where are we going?" as he looked at Tsukishima

Tsukishima was looking at the other side not even planning of giving a single glance to Yamaguchi while ears bright red

"M-my Apartment" Tsukishima answered and looked at Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi's ears suddenly reddened

"Wh-what are we gonna do there?" Yamaguchi asked

"I need to tell you something" Tsukishima said and holdes Yamaguchi's hand

"It feels like the first time" Tsukishima said to his mind

When they reached Tsukishima's Apartment, Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi against the wall

"Tsu-tsukki" Yamaguchi said

"I love you" Tsukishima said

"Wha-what?" Yamaguchi asked "Did I hear it wrong? Tsukki?" he said

Yamaguchi puts his head in Tsukishima's shoulder

"I-i L-love Yo-you too" Yamaguchi said in shyness

Tsukishima holds Yamaguchi's cheeks and slowly nears his face to Yamaguchi's

Slightly kissing him

"I love you, Yams" Tsukishima said

"I love you too" Yamaguchi answered

*Ring ring ring* 

Yamaguchi's phone suddenly ringed

"Who is it?" Tsukishima asked

"It's my Mom" Yamaguchi answered as he looked at his phone ringing

"Answer it" Tsukishima said

"O-okay" - Yamaguchi

"M-mom?" Yamaguchi answered to the phone

"O-oh Okay, I'll be there in a minute" Yamaguchi said

"What's the problem?" Tsukishima asked as he looks at Yamaguchi

"F-father...he's been in an accident" Yamaguchi answered

"What?!" Tsukishima yelled

"I have to go" Yamaguchi said "Sorry Tsukki" he said as he open the door but Tsukishima stopped him

"Let me accompany you" Tsukishima said

\---------------------------------

As they waited at the waiting area Yamaguchi was crying and crying

"Your fathers gonna be fine" Tsukishima said as he patted Yamaguchi's shoulders

"H-how can you say that?" Yamaguchi asked 

"It's because I know, Yams" Tsukishima said to his mind

"It's because he's gonna be" Tsukishima said as he leaned in Yamaguchi's shoulders

The doctor cames out of the room

"Is this the relatives of the patient?" the doctor asked 

Yamaguchi stands her mother 

"Y-yes, We are" they both answered

"He'll be just staying here for a month, for rest but he's fine" the doctor said and smiled

Yamaguchi sighs in relief

"I told you" Tsukishima whispered in Yamaguchi's ears

Yamaguchi's face suddenly reddened

"Umm...Yamaguchi?" - Yamaguchi's mother

"Yes Mom?" Yamaguchi answered as he gotten close to her Mom

"You have things to do with Tsukishima, right?" his mother asked

"N-not really" Yamaguchi reddened as he remembered their kiss with Tsukishima

"You can stay at his house, I'll take care of your father" his mothet said as she patted Yamaguchi's shoulders

"B-but.." Yamaguchi has something more to say but his mother covers his mouth

"Tsukishima!" his mother yelled "Is it alright if my son stays at your place for the night?" she asked

"It's fine, Aunty" Tsukishima politely answered

"Then take care if him" she said as she waved goodbye to his son

"I will" Tsukishima answered

As the both if them walked to Tsukishima's apartment Yamaguchi asked

"Is it really okay?" - Yamaguchi

"Okay what?" Tsukishima answered back

"About me staying at your house" Yamaguchi said

"It's fine" Tsukishima said "So we can finish the thing we didn't finish a little while ago" he said and smirked

"Tsukki!!" Yamaguchi yelled as he slightly punches Tsukishima

Tsukishima just laughs

When they got home Yamaguchi is hesitating to come inside

"What are you waiting for?" Tsukishima asked

"Ummm..." - Yamaguchi

"I won't do anything that's against your will" Tsukishima whispered as he held Yamaguchi's hands

"I'm just gonna cook you can go to shower now" Tsukishima said as he goes to his closet "Here, clothes" he said as he reached a pair of clothes

Yamaguchi slowly walked towards the bathroom holding Tsukishima's clothes

While at the other hand, Tsukishima is preparing Misu Shiru and Tsukemono for dinner

While Tsukishima is preaparing the table Yamaguchi camed out of the room

"Ts-Tsukki..." Yamaguchi called wearing Tsukishima's top

"What about the pajamas?" Tsukishima asked

"It cant fit so I just wore the shirt" Yamaguchi answered "I-i am wearing a boxer down" Yamaguchi said as he shows Tsukishima his boxers

"O-oh okay, come let's eat" Tsukishima said as he pulled the chair for Yamagychi to seat

They both laugh and laugh, talks happily and feels like they're just the person left in this world

Three months has passed Tsukishima is still in the past 

"I really have to propose to Yams before Yachi comes" Tsukishima said to himself

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called

"Y-yes?" Tsukishima answered

"Ummm...I'm just gonna go to Mom's house for the night, want to come over?" Yamaguchi called as he packs his clothes

"You can sleep there. I'll be just here I also have things to do" Tsukishima said as he kissed Yamaguchi's forehead

"O-okay" - Yamaguchi

When Yamaguchi goes out of the Apartment, Tsukishima called Kuroo 

"Hello?" Kuroo answered in the other side of the phone

"Can you help me with something?" Tsukishima asked

"What is it?" Kuroo asked

"Let's meet at xxx" Tsukishima said and hangs up

Tsukishima is a 30 minutes earlier than the time they planned so he just waited while slowly drinking cofee

"Tsukishima!" Kuroo called 

"Kuroo!" Tsukishima called back

"So...what do you want to talk about?" Kuroo asked as he raised his hand to get an order

"I wanted to proposebto Yams" Tsukishima said while drinking his coffee, face seriously

"E-eh?" - Kuroo

*Flashback*

"Today is the day, I'm gonna propose to Yams are you ready at the place?" Tsukishima said as he talks over the phone with Kuroo

"We'll be waiting here" Kuroo said and laughed

"Okay, okay" Tsukishima said and and hangs up

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called as he goes out of the bathroom

"Yes?" Tsukishima answered

"Can I meet up with Yachi today?" Yamaguchi asked

"But our dinner tonight" Tsukishima said as he walk toward to Yamaguchi "You promised" he said

"I promise i'll be there in time, Its just that Yachi needs me right now" Yanaguchi said as holds Tsukishima's cheeks

"Okay but be there in time" Tsukishima said as he watches Yamaguchi get dressed

"Bye! Love you" Yamaguchi said as he waved goodbye

"Okay, I love You too" Tsukishima answered

\---------------------------------

While Tsukishima is sitting in the table while waiting for Yamaguchi he just drink a sip at his juice

"Sir? should we put the foods now?" the waiter asked

"But I'm still waiting for someone, Can you wait for awhile?" Tsukishima excused 

"Okay, sir" the waiter said as he slowly walks away

Tsukishima checked his phone and the time is already 9:00 but they planned at 8:00 

*Ring ring* 

The sound of Tsukishima's phone ringing 

"Yes?" Tsukishima answered

"Tsukki" Yamaguchi called

"Where are you? Should I get you?" Tsukishima asked

"Im so sorry Tsukki, It's just Yachi needs me right now, Im sorry" Yamaguchi apologized

"What?!" Tsukishima raisef his voice

"Gomen Tsukki" Yamaguchi said  
(Gomen - Sorry)

Tsukishima hanged up the phone and slowly gets his coat

"S-sir where are you going?" the waiter asked

"You can eat the food, the person I'm waiting can't come" Tsukishima said as he walks outside the restaurant

*End of Flashback*

At that time Tsukishima breaks down, he always goes out early in the morning and go home drunk at the midnight

"Tsukishima! Are you listening?" Kuroo called

"Y-yeah" Tsukishima answered

"So where? when? what time?" Kuroo asked non-stop

When they finished talking about Tsukishima's surprise, Tsukishima straightly goes home

He's gonna propose to Yamaguchi the day after tomorrow and Kuroo's gonna take care of everything

"Tsukki! I'm back" Yamaguchi called

"Your back" Tsukishima said as he walks near to the door

"I should be sleeping there but I cant bare to be not with you" Yamaguchi said and laughed as he walks near to Tsukishima and hugged him

"Do you have plans tje day aftertomorrow?" Tsukishima asked as he hugged Yamaguchi

"No, I don't have any, but Yachi is going home tomorow so I have to meet up with her" Yamaguchi said

"I really know this is gonna happen" Tsukishima said to his mind

"Is it alright?" Yamaguchi asked

"Okay but go home early, we're gonna go on a date" Tsukishima said

Yamaguchi's eyes brighten

"Really?" Yamaguchi said happily

"Hmm" Tsukishima answered in a hum

As same as usual Tsukishima cooked dinner and they slept together peacefully and woke yp the next day

"Im gonna go to Yachi now" Yamaguchi said and waves "Bye daddy" he teased

"Yams!" Tsukishima called while covering his red face "Bye...Baby" he said

Yamaguchi just laughs

A few hours Tsukishima is still waiting for Yamaguchi so he planned to call him

"Yams?" Tsukishima called

"Yes?" Yamaguchi answered back

"Where are you?" Tsukishima asked

"Near home" he answered

"I'll be waiting for you" Tsukishima said 

"I'm also exited to see you" Yamaguchi answered "I'll be there in a minute" he said

"Okay, okay, I'll hang up, Bye" Tsukishima said

"Okay Babye" Yamaguchi said and Tsukishima hangs up

*Knock knock* 

The sound of the door knocking 

Tsukishima walked closely to the door "Who's there?" he asked as he opens the door

"Its me" Yamaguchi said and smiled

"I just hangs up the phone and your already here?" Tsuikishima asked

"Hehe" Yamaguchi answered with a laugh

"Let's go now?" Tsukishima asked

"Okie Dokie" Yamaguchi said as he hold Tsukishima's hands

"By the way, I borrowed a motorcycle" Tsukishima said

"Did you know how to ride it?" Yamaguchi asked

"I learned it" Tsukishima answered

Yamaguchi walks toward the motorcycle and smiled looking at Tsukishima

"Then, Let's go?" Tsukishima asked and rides the motorcycle

"Yeah" Yamaguchi said and hops on tje motorcycle

"Hold on tight" Tsukishima said as he turned the motorcycle on

Yamaguchi hugs Tsukishima tight and Tsukishima already operating the motorcycle

"Where are we going" Yamaguchi asked

"To a paradise" Tsukishima answered

Within a few hours of their motorcycle ride Tsukishima suddenly stopped at a mountain with a beautiful view of the clouds

"Ts-tsukki" Yamaguchi whispered and helds Tsukishima's hands 

"I want to spend my life with you, Yams" Tsukishima said

"Me too" Yamaguchi said and they both shared a kiss

While Yamaguchi is preparing the things for their picnic Tsukishima called Kuroo

"What is it?" said on the other line

"I wanna propose to him now" Tsukishima said

"What?" Kuroo yelled

"Yeah" - Tsukishima

"But I already prepared everything" Kuroo said

"Then just canceled it" Tsukishima said "But..thank you" he said and hangs up

"I'll just have to find a perfect timing" Tsukishima whispered to himself

\---------------------------------

"Tsukki..wa-wait" Yamaguchi said as he slowly pushes Tsukishima

"Why?" Tsukishima answered

"Can I take a shower first?" Yamaguchi asked

"Okay" Tsukishima said

While waiting for Yamaguchi, Tsukishima slowly takes out the ring he buy

"Tsukki" Yamaguchi called and goes out of the bathroom half naked showing his thin and slim skin

"Come here" Tsukishima said and Yamaguchi slowly walks towards him

"What is it?" Yamaguchi asked

"Will you marry me?" Tsukishima asked and held out a ring

"Tsukki are you joking?" Yamaguchi asked

"No Yams, I want to spend my life with you, Wake up every morning beside you, Eat and Sleeps with you" Tsukishima said "So...is it a Yes?" he asked

"What do you think my answer would be..Yes Tsukki! I will" he said as he flex his hands towards Tsukishima

"I promise I'll love you till my last breath" Yamaguchi said and passionately kissed Tsukishima

Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi back while his hands around his thin waist 

They both shared they're body and soul at that night

Tsukishima slowly open his eyes

He was in a hospital he slowly looks at his side Yamaguchi wasn't beside him

"You are awake sir?" The nurse asked 

"W-why am I here?" Tsukishima asked

"Ma'am! S-sir! Patient in room 104 is now awake!" The nurse hurriedly said 

"Where's Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asked as planning to stand up 

"Tsukishima!" Akiteru called (Tsukishima's brother)

"Brother" Tsukishima called back

"Y-your a-awake" Akiteru said in tears as he walks towards Tsukishima and hugs him tight

"Wh-wheres Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asked

"Tsukki, you know he's already gone" His brother answered

"N-no!" Tsukishima yelled

He rans outside the room while yelling Yamaguchi's name

"YAMAGUCHI! YAMAGUCHI!" Tsukishima called

"Tsukki" Tsukishima slowly faces up and sees Yamaguchi's smilling face

"Yams" Tsukishima called while sobbing

"TSUKISHIMA!" his brother called and Tsukishima slowly turns his head and faces his brother

"Hes gone" Akiteru said 

"N-no!" Tsukishima answered 

He slowly turned in front of him and saw that Yamaguchi was gone 

"Yams" he called and saw that Yamaguchi was no longer in front of him 

Slowly he grabbed his pocket and saw the ring he would have given to Yamaguchi. 

"It's better in that dream, I gaved this to you Yams" he said and just cried in the middle of the hospital

A month has passed Tsukishima adapted a child, A child similar to Yamaguchi

In that kid, to that boy he gave all the love, love that he lacked to Yamaguchi

"I'm also happy that I choose to hbe with You" Tsukishima whispered to himself

"Papa!" a kid called out while holding a teddy bear

"Yams come here" Tsukishima called and held the kid in his arms

"I love you, Yams" Tsukishima said

"I love you too, Papa" the kid answered


End file.
